FT FB
by Dragon-fang18
Summary: Fairy tail is having a FB account based on another story of thise genre English is not my native Langause so be warned


___12:00 AM Facebook: Fairy Tail_

******Lucy Heartfilia:**** Hey guys shall we go on a mission need money for my rent.**

******Gray Fullbuster, Happy Bleu cat Charle White cat, Wendy Marvel, Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet **like this.

******Comments:**

******Natsu Dragneel:**** Good idea Luce need food money.******** Happy Bleu cat liked this**

******Gray Fullbuster****: ****Yes because the spend all there money in a day and then ****destroyed**** the restaurant poor restaurant onwner.**

******Erza Scarlet:**** good that you tell that Gray i would punsish him for that**

******Natsu Dragneel:**** Trader I will punch you in the face.**

******Gray Fullbuster:**** No I kick your'e ass flame brain**

******Erza Scarlet**** used a dead glare from behind her computer**

******Natsu Dragneel: ****Suddently I want to run away.**

******Gray Fullbuster:**** I feel you bud**

******Jellal Fernandez****: Hey Erza Why is it that we never go out.**

******Erza Scarlett:**** Because of the counsil remember**

******Ultear Milkovitch, Meredy Milkovich,**like this.

**Ultear Milkovich:** Yes baka exactly ore do i have to remember you what happend at the GMG

**Meredy Milkovich:** No please not again.

**Lyon Vastila: **Don't worry i protect you my love.

**Meredy Milkovich:** Do i know you

**Juvia Lockster:** Look out Meredy he a perverd he want to break my relation me from Gray-sama

**Lyon Vastila**: i did not

**Gray Fullbuster:** WHERE NOT IN A RELATION.

**Juvia Lockster: **But Gray ;(

**Lucy Heartifilly:** Don't give up Juvia you can do it.

**Juvia Lockster:** Rival stay out .

**Lucy Heartifilly:** But I stand on your'e side :(

**Juvia Lockster**: Lyer.

**Natsu Dragneel: **She not a lyer. **Lucy Heartifilly** like this.

**Happy Bleu cat: **Expect when you ask hear abouth her weight.

**Aqurius Spirit**: No wonder she don't get a boy friend.** Scorpio Spiri**t like this

******Elfman Strauss: ****She just need to be a MAN!**

******Gray Fullbuster:**I don't see anything 'manly' about it expect when she would turn in a guy and be gay.

**Freed Justin:** Arent you gay then with Lyon you know older student realtion.

**Gray Fullbuster: **HELL NO **Lyon Vastila** like this

******Juvia Lockser****: No boys love Gray is mine .**

******Lucy Heartfilia: **Sooooo? Are we gonna go, or not?

******Natsu Dragneel **likes this.

******Miranjane Strauss: **Haha, Natsu! We caught you! You're the only one who liked Lucy's comment!

******Happy Exceed: **You liiiiiiiiiiiiiiike her!

******Natsu Dragneel: ****Of course i like her dont we all.**

******Lissana Straus:**** Natsu thats not what she meant -_-**

******Natsu Dragneel: ****What do you meant then.**

******Lissana Straus:**** You know like like back to we where children.**

******Natsu Dragneel:**** I still dont get it.**

******Evergreen Fairy:**** Thats because your'e a men there simple minded idiots. ********Minerva Orland and Ultear Milkovice**** like this **

******Jellal Fernandez**** and all the othere men dislike this.******

******Ultear Milkovice: ****why dislike it you know it treu**

******Jellal Fernandez: ****It not**

******Ultear Milkovice: ****Do i have to remember you abouth all the pictures you have abouth Erza**

******Erza Scarlet**** started to blush furios after she read this : Really shame on you.**

******Levy MeGarden: ****But Erza you read naughty stuff to.**

******Erza Scarlet:**** Ill be back soon**

******Lucy Heartifilli:**** Poor Levy-chan.**

******Laxus Dreyar: ****Well beter simple minded idiots than a pair of walking boobs.**

******Miranjanne Straus:**** LAXUS! **

******Makarov Dreyar****: She right Laxus you should tread them with respect like i do.**

******Miranjanne Straus:**** no not like him in fact don't lisent to him at all. All the women of Fairy Tail like this.**

******Cana Alberona: ****So anyone whants to drink something.**

******Bacus Heineken:**** Count me in. (Note Heineken is a beer brand in Holland.)**

******Wendy Marvel:**** Thats not fair i'm underage. ********Charle With cat**** Like this**

******Romeo Conbalt:**** Why don't we go do something fun then.**

******Wendy Marvel:**** Sound fun.**

******Mirananjanne Strause:**** Arent the cute togeter.**

******Macao Conbalt:**** Boy i think it time for a talk.**

******Romeo Conbalt****: But dad i wasnt even thinking**


End file.
